


OC oneshots

by SourFruitloops



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Harrison Frost, Love, M/M, MalexMale, OC, Oliver Altman, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourFruitloops/pseuds/SourFruitloops
Summary: Oliver is visiting his mother in the south, just to see her.





	OC oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> These will be oneshots of some of my OC's, they won't be written in chronological order.

"Oliver, you need to see a therapist. "  
Her words rung in my ears, soft bells breaking hard glass. My mind stutters, what had made-why- how'd she come to that conclusion.  
"Wh-Why? " My eyes wide scared of the answer I'd get. What'd I do wrong?  
"You're depressed Love. You have several symptoms, it's as clear as day." Her sorrow filled eyes gleamed, worry.  
I grip at my wrists tightly, my one side locking up, I tap my right foot. Anxiety rippling throughout my system, my eyes bouncing around the small room of my mother's floral wallpapered kitchen. Her small clammy hands holding onto my one, fidgety one.  
"I-"  
" It's what's best for you. I can't do you any good right now. I'll wait for you to come back, as soon as you are able to cope again, I'll see you. " Her words, spit-fire, coming from the lips of a woman who I thought had loved her second child. I swallow the lump in my throat and wipe my sweat from the southern heat. Nodding is the only thing I can do to the woman who raised me. I always struggled to go against her. My eyes read her watch. 2:59.  
I stand from the table, ready to grab my calendar from my bag, and grab the house phone. My mother stands as well following me toward the phone on the wall as soon as I came back with what I had retrieved. I poke the keys carefully, squaring my shoulders for I didn't want to have this conversation so soon again with my therapist. She hugs me tightly, some of her hair being trapped between our bodies, I pat her back clad in an eggshell white fabric. I bring the receiver closer to my face before a man answered the phone.  
"Dr.Stellar" My whisper mixed in with my mothers soft breathing slightly. A low voice replies smoothly with a faint questioned yes. I take a deep breath and let my eyes wondering down to the top of my mother's head against my chest. "I'd like to schedule an appointment for one of your old clients Oliver. "  
"Oliver? " He draws on not entirely sure who I was talking of. I can hear pages being flipped and a pen slightly, he must have me on speaker.  
"Formally Altman, now Frost. "  
He hums them replies with an surprised 'oh', before I hear a metal cabinet of some sort whiz and noisily open.  
"Yes, I have your files right here Mr. Altman. " I can imagine the many papers spreading like butter across his desk.  
"Mr.Frost, " I sigh "When can I be scheduled?"  
He mutters before answering softly. "This Thursday at 10:15, you're staying in town for awhile? ". My nerves go through the roof and I nod, before noticing my mistake and answering with a yes, that's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank you for reading this short passage. I'm still unfamiliar with this site so it's kind of uncomfy because it all feels so new. Please forgive me for any mistakes I made.


End file.
